Wutai Welcome
by kori hime
Summary: Sort of sequel to Mysterious and Under The Sea but can stand alone. 20th theme for 30 kisses from LJ: the road home. Yuffie brings Riku to Wutai after having some fun at Gold Saucer. Sort of has spoilers for Yuffie's storyline in FFVII.


Title: Wutai Welcome

Author: ShinyGlorChan A.K.A. korihime

Pairing: YuffieRiku

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts Series

Theme: Theme 20; the road home

Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, one of my favorite Final Fantasy Characters wouldn't be ignored! (huggles Zack from FFVII) And YuffieRiku would SO be cannon.

Glor: Sort of sequel to 'Mysterious' and 'Under the Sea' but it can be read without it.

* * *

Yuffie grinned as she and Riku left Gold Saucer. She was holding a stuffed chocobo that Riku had won in motorcycle game. They took the trolley back to North Corel and quickly left the small town. Riku headed for the gummi ship but Yuffie ran pass him, blocking the door.

"Wait!" she exclaimed, arms outstretched, stuffed chocobo in her right hand's grasp.

Riku gave her a quizzical look as she took out a chocobo shaped whistle with her free hand. Riku covered his ears as Yuffie blew into the whistle, hard. Riku cautiously uncovered his ears when the whistle did not make the shrill noise he had expected.

He looked up to see a golden chocobo nuzzling Yuffie. "Hey, quit it, Choco!" Yuffie laughed and then turned to Riku, "I have somewhere I want to take you. We'll come back for the gummi ship later."

Yuffie made a hand signal to Choco and he immediately picked Riku up with his beak, promptly tossing him on his back. It took Riku a moment to regain his senses but by then Yuffie had mounted the bird and they were off at breakneck speed, heading northwest.

Riku held on tight to Yuffie as they crossed the vast ocean. He would not admit it, but this adventure had caught him off guard and not to mention it was first meeting with a chocobo up close.

Soon, Choco came to a stop and that was when he dared to open his eyes. First thing he saw was a small town full of red buildings and half-surrounded by mountains. "We're here!" Yuffie exclaimed excitedly as she jumped off the chocobo.

Riku slowly slipped off the chocobo and soon after Choco raced off. "And where is _here_, exactly?" he asked cautiously as they enter the town.

Yuffie grinned. "My hometown! Wutai!" She exclaimed as she ran past stores, Riku in pursuit, toward the five-story pagoda.

"Yuffie! Wait!" Riku yelled, grasping Yuffie before she ran off too far. "Why are we here?"

"So you can meet my father, of course!" she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Those few words had sent Riku into a sort of panic. He had let go of Yuffie's wrist and she sped off to the pagoda. He had only just recently met Yuffie, hardly even a month ago and she wanted him to meet her father? They had not even kissed yet! Not that he wanted to, they were just friends after all.

...right?

"Riku! Hurry up!" Yuffie yelled from the stairs of the front of the pagoda, waving her arms.

Riku gulped and followed her in, dreading the whole thing. When he entered the pagoda, he noticed that this place seemed to be a dojo. "Gorki! Where's the old man?" Yuffie asked.

Gorki seemed offended by her question. "He is your father and you should respect him as such." Gorki paused and looked over Riku, "Godo's newest victim?"

Yuffie nodded and took Riku's hand. She led him up a flight of stairs and the last thing he saw on the first floor was Gorki grinning madly. Riku gulped as they passed second through fourth floors, zooming by the unsuspecting Shake, Chekhov, and Staniv.

Yuffie stopped abruptly on the fifth floor, almost causing Riku to tumble. Luckily, he had more balance than that. "Hey, old man! I got someone you gotta meet! His name's Riku and I think he could kick your ass!'"

Riku looked at the man Gorki had called Godo. Looking him over, he figured he _could_ bring this man down in a fight but why would Yuffie want him to fight her father?

Godo looked Riku over. "Does _he_ know you want us to fight?" he stated.

Yuffie grinned sheepishly and turned to Riku. "He does now?" she said, hoping Riku would not back down because she had not informed him of the impending spar.

Riku sighed and fell into fighting stance with his keyblade materializing into his hand. Yuffie grinned again jumped out of the way as the two men fought. Yuffie was not too sure of Riku's victory since her father transformation was not something Riku would be used to.

Riku caught on quickly and his speed was something he was thankful for at the present moment since it was most helpful to evade the poison, drain, and Trine attacks. Godo was about to attack Riku with another Trine attack but Riku evaded and landed the finishing blow, bringing Godo to the ground.

After his win, Riku collapsed to one knee, breathing heavily. "Good fight." he panted as he made his way over to Godo to help him up.

Godo nodded as he panted when Riku brought him to his feet. Godo turned to Yuffie. "Marry this one. This one isn't preoccupied with two other girls." he stated making Yuffie sputter and Riku blush.

"That's not why-!" she cut herself as she huffed and stomped out of the room.

Riku waved to Godo and followed her downstairs. He decided not to bring up this incident for a long time.

* * *

Glor: The way I wanted it to end didn't happen but oh well. Hope it's to the readers' liking. 


End file.
